RWBY AU-Thru The Dark
by TheWhiteRosePetal
Summary: a little AU series project showing the past happenings and the future adventures and twists in the lives of team rwby and the others!
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY AU-Thru The Dark: One Day Fun Day**

After a week when Yang had that bad dream, she was unable to sleep well and Spacing out most of the time.

Weiss was eager to know what Yang dreamed about yet the blonde didn't tell her or anybody.

She kept on saying that Blake turned into a real cat in her dream and let out an awkward laugh.

Weiss didn't really believe that, up until now she's been holding back her curiosity about the matter.

 **Until one day..**

 _"Hey sis?"_ Yang called as she approached Ruby.

 _"Yes Yang?"_ Ruby asked smiling as she looked at the approaching blonde

 _"We don't have any classes' today right?"_ Yang asked smiling as she sat beside Ruby on Weiss' bed

 _"Mmm.. none"_ Ruby replied in a sweet tone "do you have something to do in mind today Yang?" she asked

 _"Umm i was thinking.. Why not go out for a little team and friends bonding! You know, do stuffs with Weiss, Blake, Jaune and the others. What do you say?"_ Yang said in a hyper active tone

 _"That would be great!"_ Ruby said in a hyper active tone as she stood up in excitement

 _"and very in-efficient!"_ Weiss blurted out as Ruby visibly flinched _"you know you two, instead of wasting your time, doing stupid things and stuff why not do your pile of 3 weeks homework that you haven't even laid a finger on ever since? Yang"_ Weiss said with hand gestures in an annoyed tone

 _"C'mon Weiss.. It's just a one day fun day. i promise to do my homework when we get home!"_ Yang said pleading in a playful manner

 _"ughh"_ Weiss rolled her eyes "like i would believe that" she said raising an eyebrow

 _"Please Weiss... ruby wants to.. Right sis?"_ the blonde glanced over at Ruby with puppy eyes

 _"erm yes? I mean" she_ shrugged _"why not, have some bonding time before things get really serious" she added_

 _"Yes! And Blake?"_ Yang glanced at Blake

 _"I don't see what's wrong with that, i could use a break"_ Blake said tilting her head to a side

 _"Weiss?"_ Yang returned her gaze at Weiss, smiling wide

 _"Argh fine!"_ Weiss said as she turned away, crossing her arms

 _"Yes!"_ Yang threw her arms in the air as she felt excitement

 _"But make sure that you're going to finish all your homework tonight okay!?"_ she said pointing at Yang before walking away

 _"I will Weiss! Thank you~!"_ Yang shouted as she smiled widely

 _"I'll tell Jaune and the others!"_ Ruby said in a hyped manner as she rushed out the room

A few more moments

Team RWBY and JNPR was at the town

 _"Now what should we do?"_ Blake asked

 _"Let's START THIS!"_ Yang, Nora and Ruby said in unison.

They went to a clothing shop where they fitted and bought some clothes, next to a French bakery shop where Nora almost ate up everything, to an arcade where Yang won the punching game.

To a steak house where they had a contest, to a book shop where Blake found a volume 2 for her ninja's of love book and to every other shops and places on the city

They had a blast and they went to a certain place in the city

As they went to a certain spot in the city

 _"Let's take a picture!"_ yang said as she took out a camera, smiling

"Great idea!" ruby said still in a hyped manner

 _"now take a pose!"_ yang said as she placed the camera on a high flat surface, just the right level for a full body group shot she set the timer and clicked the button as she quickly ran to the group and posed

 _"Say ice!"_

 _"Ice!"_ they all said in unison as the camera flash clicked

Yang quickly took the camera _"we got a nice one!"_ she said smiling

Night came and they went back to beacon and rested on their dorm rooms

Yang started to do her homework while Ruby and Blake already fell asleep.

Weiss watched Yang from her bed

A few more moments' Yang finished. She went to Weiss

 _"Hey Weiss?"_ she called

 _"What?_ " the heiress said in an annoyed voice

 _"Can i lay down beside you? Please? Just for a bit"_ yang said smiling

 _"F-fine! But if you crumple the bed sheet you're going to pay for it Blondie"_ Weiss said as she moved a bit and turned away, blushing

Yang giggled as she lay down beside Weiss

 _"Hey Weiss?"_ she called out again

 _"w-what?"_ Weiss asked in an angered like embarrassed tone

 _"Hmm.. what do you think, about where we are now?"_ Yang said asking with a smile

 _"What do you mean yang?"_ Weiss covered it with another question

 _"I mean, after the white fang thing we were the youngest huntresses, it's just i want to say that" she shrugged_

 _"We had a pretty exciting adventure"_ she added

Weiss kept quiet _"..."_ she frowned a bit hearing yang's words

Yang reached out her hand _"I'm just a bit scared, thinking the fact that my teammates and friends might die in the next adventures we'll have.. I don't want that to happen, being unable to save everyone as i sat there unable to fight and stand for myself"_ she continued as she turned facing Weiss as she hugged her tightly

Weiss blushed hard and flinched visibly

As Yang hugged Weiss, Weiss blushed hard and visibly flinched _"wh-what are you doing!?_ "

She said in a whispering shouting manner, not to wake up Blake and ruby

 _"Hugging you technically, just.. Promise me Weiss, don't die.. Any of you, ok? i can't afford to have that"_ Yang said in a low voice as she hugged tighter

Weiss composed herself despite of the sudden actions and words of the brawler _"of course, we aren't that easy to get beaten up they have to try harder to kill us you know!"_ Weiss said in a proud and tough tone _"so don't worry about it" she added smiling a bit_

Yang sighed in relief, smiling _"ok, glad to hear that" she said as she broke the hug and stood up_

 _"Get a good rest Weiss, we have a mission tomorrow right?"_ she said with a thumbs up, smiling _"oh and thank you for the little talk"_ she added

 _"No problem, just make sure you promise the same thing ok?"_ Weiss said as she turned to look at Yang

 _"Yeah i promise"_ Yang said before she proceeded to her bed and hugged her pillow

 **-End of Phase 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY AU-Thru The Dark: briefing**

As everyone rested the night out, Ozpin was aware that a huge storm and turn around would happen

He took out his scroll and browsed his old pictures, 10 years ago

He took a sip of his coffee

 _"Summer, if i just made the right decisions you never had to do that sacrifice"_ he muttered as he took a last gaze on a group photo of their team

 _"Professor Ozpin?"_ Glynda called as she approached the silver haired man

 _"Yes Glynda?"_ he replied as he turned off his scroll, placing it down on his table

 _"Are you sure about tomorrow's mission? I mean they're not yet entirely prepared for this"_ she reasoned out with hand gestures

 _"don't worry Glynda, i assure you that everything will be fine"_ he said before taking another sip of his coffee

 _"but-"_ before Glynda could even speak another word Oobleck, in a sudden dashed into the room

 _"Ozpin!"_ he called in a serious tone as he went to Ozpin

Ozpin and Glynda turned their gaze at him _"what is it?"_

 _"BIG NEWS OZPIN, BIG NEWS!"_ Oobleck shouted

Confused, Ozpin blinked a few times _"what happened?"_

 _"A certain number of beowolves appeared in the city"_ Oobleck said as he dashed to Ozpin's table to other spots of the room

 _"What!? How come!?"_ Glynda asked in shock

 _"It was said that no one was harmed! Yet the ironic thing is that they didn't hurt a single person but took all dust stocks at a dust shop!"_ he continued spilling the news up

 _"Hmm, that is ironic. What would they do with dusts?"_ Ozpin muttered as he was set into a deep thought

 _"And!"_ Oobleck exclaimed _"it was also said that a person with a grimm mask was with them!"_ he added

 _"Impossible! How can a creature of grimm follow a human!?"_ Glynda said with hand gestures in disagreement

 _"Perhaps a semblance have done this"_ Ozpin muttered

 _"Or person who fell into the darkness"_ a familiar voice said as Ozpin, Glynda and Oobleck turned their gaze to the one who spoke.

It was Taiyang, walking towards the three of them.

As Taiyang walked towards the other three, Ozpin stood up

 _"What do you mean Taiyang? Does this mean, what Qrow said is true?"_ he asked in confusion

 _"heh, it seems like we have a lot to talk about, Ozpin"_ Taiyang said staring at Ozpin with his purple eyes in a really serious manner as Ozpin stared back in silence.

As morning came Ruby and the others headed to the cafeteria, where once again a conflict or maybe we can say that a war between Nora and Yang

Nora eating up all the honey glazed turkey while Yang did as well

Blake sighed _"she's gonna lose again"_ she said as she continued to read her book

 _"GO YANG!"_ Ruby cheered holding a small flag of team RWBY

 _"What a dunce"_ Weiss said as she massaged her temples at the scene

Jaune on the other table, continued to eat his sandwich while Pyrrah was laughing at the war between the two.

Ren trying his best to stop Nora

 _"I can't believe this"_ Weiss said as she had the 'are you serious' face while watching the two make a mess

 _"So we have a mission today with Professor Ozpin right?"_ Blake asked

 _"Well"_ Ruby muttered _"yes, he said that it's for extracurricular"_ she added before taking a sip of her milk

 _"I doubt that_ " Weiss said raising an eyebrow

 _"I HOPE IT WILL BE EXCITING~!"_ Ruby said squealing

 _"Just don't get lost again ok? We wouldn't want you falling down an underground city on the second time around"_ Weiss said stiffly

 _"Hey, at-least i found Torchwick!"_ ruby said defending herself as she pouted

 _"Right"_ Weiss said un-amused

 _"You two, please"_ Blake said cutting the two as she sighed

Yang went back to their table rubbing her stomach as she sat down

 _"That sure hit the spot!"_ she said in a satisfied manner, smiling as she defeated? Nora

 _"Finally done goofing around?"_ Weiss asked sarcastically

 _"Hey, Weiss so schneerious?"_ Yang punned with hand gestures

 _"Seriously.."_ Weiss said in a pissed tone

 _"ehe, please don't kill me"_ the brawler said waving her hands, smiling awkwardly

 _"Ahem, attention to team RWBY, please proceed to the briefing room. That would be all, Thank you"_ a voice spoke over the speakers

Not wasting another second they quickly took their weapons and went to the briefing room as instructed

 _"You four are chosen for this urgent mission because you showed great courage and power but do not get cocky, because this mission will be a lot tougher. There is one important rule in this mission and it's nothing else but 'do not die'_ " Ozpin said as the four stood straight

 _"Is that understood?"_ he asked

 _"Yes sir!"_ they answered in a determined manner

 _"Good now come, we have a lot of work to do"_ he said as they proceeded to a special military hover plane

 _"You guys ready?"_ Yang asked smiling as she winked at the other three

 _"Ready as we will ever be"_ Ruby replied as she pumped her fist in excitement

 _"Now girls, we will be meeting another comrade on the landing zone, that Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose knows"_ Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee before gazing at them

 _"Huh?"_ the two tilted their head to a side in confusion

 _"arf!"_ a familiar bark startled them then Zwei appeared running towards Ruby and the three

 _"Zwei!"_ Ruby, Yang and Weiss shouted in unison as they jumped happily seeing the adorable mutt

While Blake jumped away, hissing as the mutt approached them _"why is that dog here?"_ she asked, an eyebrow twitching

 _"Well, i suppose that we need a master in tracing scents on this mission. Now if you could please, Ms. Belladonna, get down from that pole"_ he said smiling as he tilted his head a bit to a side

A few more moments they arrived and landed

 _"Now let's go, we don't have any more time to spare"_ Ozpin said as he walked down the ramp with the five following

The four eyed the place

 _"Well, hello girls!"_ Taiyang greeted smiling as he stood beside Ozpin

 _"Dad!?"_ both Ruby and Yang shouted in surprise

 **-End of PHASE 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY AU-Thru The Dark: Snowy Forest**

" _Dad!?"_ both Ruby and Yang shouted in surprise

" _hey my little sweet angels!"_ Taiyang said as he went to his daughters and hugged them for a brief _moment "How have the both of you been? Daddy missed the both of you so much!"_

" _ugh—Dad—we're fine"_ Yang Said as she smiled a bit

" _yea! And don't worry we can take care of ourselves dad!"_ Ruby said pouting as she raised and pumped her fists'

" _hahahaha ok ok, but be careful on this mission ok?"_ Taiyang said as he petted Yang and Ruby's head _"This mission will be a very dangerous one, so be sure to be prepared at all times ok?"_

" _Yes Dad"_ both of them replied as they both looked at each other smiling widely

" _so Ruby and Yang.. He's your father?"_ Blake asked as she approached them

" _Oh, yeah. By the way dad, this is our teammates. Blake and Weiss"_ Ruby said pointing the two as she introduced them

" _Blake Belladonna.. The daughter of Buck and Olivia Belladonna"_ Taiyang said as he stood up and went to Blake "nice to meet you Miss Belladonna" he said as they shook hands

" _Umm nice to meet you too sir, if I may ask.. Why do you know my parents?"_ Blake asked out of curiosity

" _We used to be close friends especially with Miss Schnee's parents"_ he said as he went to Weiss

" _Umm.. What do you know about them sir?"_ Weiss asked looking a bit curious

" _Mist and Daisy Schnee, the two of them were great partners and teammates with Blake's parents until the war.."_ he cut his sentence and cleared his throat _"I'm sorry for your loss Miss Schnee.."_ he said placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder

"Its fine" Weiss said letting out a soft sigh "that's to be set aside for now" she added with hand gestures

"Everyone, it's time to go" Ozpin called out as he gestured them to follow.

Taiyang and the other five followed Ozpin to an abandoned warehouse where they were to get ready

" _Now as much as I want to protect you all, I'm afraid that I am not in the capacity to do so. So that's why keep alerted and ready at all times, we never know when and where an enemy would attack. Is that understood?"_ Ozpin cautioned

" _Yes sir"_ the four replied before they readied their weapons and proceeded to head out to the snowy forest with Taiyang and Ozpin in the lead

As they continued to walk deeper into the forest, pass thru the howls of beowolves. The growls of huge a huge Ursa and other creatures of grimm where the group managed to defeat those that they encountered

" _How deeper do we have to go further Professor Ozpin?"_ Yang asked as she just finished taking down a huge Ursa and proceeded to walk towards Ozpin along with the others

" _Just a little bit mo-"_ before he could finish his sentence a voice cut end of him

" _Well, seems like some intruders manage to come this far"_ a rather cold voice of a female was heard

" _Who was that!?"_ Ruby said as they formed a circle facing back to back as they were alerted

" _Now.. Now, don't be afraid I won't bite…"_ she said as she walked out of the thick snow storm into a visible sight

" _Hello, visitors"_ she added as the others looked over at her.

A tall girl with silvery blue hair wearing a brown leather jacket with a touch of white fur and a white fang mark at the right upper sleeve of her jacket, paired with a military like pants and a pair of black stylish combat boots with thick hard steel below.

She smiled at them as she took off her black headphones, munching on a strawberry flavored lollipop

The other four took a stance and got ready to attack when Ozpin took a step forward and told them to relax

confused, Weiss asked _"who is she? Is she a comrade of ours? Professor"_

Proceeding to walk towards the new girl, Ozpin smiled a bit _"that's is to be known"_ he replied

" _Oh, so you're Ozpin"_ she said in a cold yet almost honeyed tone as she stared at him with her blue hues

" _Yes, indeed I am Miss Silver" he said greeting as he nodded a bit "now if you would allow us to pass by, I was in thought to the matter of you knowing the 'Master' of these grimms in this forest" he added_

" _Well, it happens to be yes but sadly I am not allowed to speak the 'master's' name_ " she said with hand gestures blinking a few times as she opened her palm, a snowflake appeared and was blown away by the cold wind.

" _Is that so, very well then"_ He said with a nod as he closed his eyes

" _Silver!?"_ Blake muttered a bit surprised as she saw her old friend.

" _Heyya Kitty~"_ Silver greeted with a wink. Silver turned her gaze to the others, her eyes widened as she saw Ruby. She quickly turned her gaze back to Ozpin and asked in an almost whispering manner _"Is she the—"_

" _Yes, she is"_ Ozpin replied _"now if it wouldn't be a hassle to you, would you mind leading us to a shelter nearby?"_ he asked smiling a bit

Silver nodded and led the way to a cliff-by mansion.

It looked abandoned yet, was well maintained inside. Ruby and Yang found it familiar.

Taiyang frowned a bit as he looked at the mansion before glazing at his daughters.

Ozpin and Silver went in as they both gestured the others to come in as well.

As they went inside and sat down on the couch, Ruby and the other 3 eyed the place. Silver petted Zwei that surprisingly didn't growl at her.

Blake hid behind Ruby as she eyed the mutt that walked pass them towards Taiyang

" _As I can remember, this mansion is one of the family mansions of the Rose Family correct?"_ Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee, looking at Taiyang and Silver.

" _Yes"_ Taiyang answered nodding in agreement

" _Then, if I may ask Ms. Silver"_ Ozpin said turning his attention to the Silvery white haired girl

She knew what Ozpin meant by his words _"She, took care of me for a year or two"_ Silver replied as she continued to savor her strawberry flavored Lollipop.

 **-End of Phase 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY AU-Thru The Dark: Silver Blue**

" _Then, if I may ask Ms. Silver,"_ Ozpin said turning his attention to the Silvery white haired girl

She knew what Ozpin meant by his words _"She, took care of me for a year or two"_ Silver replied as she continued to savour her strawberry flavoured Lollipop.

" _Well, I am not surprised regarding that matter. After all she was always s the kindest of all"_ Ozpin said before taking another sip of his coffee.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ruby was trying to get Blake to get down from the old cabinet. Yang was laughing hard as Weiss palmed her face and shook her head. Ruby, still trying to get the Faunus to come down, told Zwei to go to Yang. Zwei quickly followed and went to Yang where the brawler picked him up and cuddled him.

Blake jumped down as Ruby approached her, telling her that it's ok as she smiled awkwardly. "Just, don't let him get near me" she stated with hand gestures.

" _Fine, I'll make sure of it so relax,"_ Ruby said as they both sat down on the opposite side of Yang and Weiss. Weiss let out a soft and frustrated sigh as she glanced at Blake.

Blake looked back at Weiss saying _"What?"_

" _C'mon chill out guys,"_ Yang said smiling as she placed Zwei on her lap.

" _Yeah, my sister's right. Let's talk about something else"_ Ruby said as a suggestion.

Weiss sighed once again _"Fine, about Silver"_ she said glancing at Silver for a brief moment _"She's a White Fang member right?"_ she said referring to the White Fang symbol engraved on the upper right sleeve of her jacket.

" _She used to be a member of the White Fang"_ Blake corrected the heiress.

" _What do you mean 'used to be'?"_ Ruby asked.

" _We left the White Fang together where we parted ways when we were being hunted down by our new leader"_ Blake said as a flashback occurred.

 **10 years ago…**

" _GO! They haven't gotten that far yet!"_ The White Fang general shouted as the White Fang members continued to search for the two girls.

" _Tch. They won't let us get away that easily do they!?"_ Silver said as she threw the lollipop stick.

" _As to be expected. What now? We got this far and we can't turn back now!"_ Blake said as she reloaded Gambol Shroud.

" _We have to take a few more down!"_ Silver exclaimed as she drew her long silver rifle tube, Laxus, rapidly firing at incoming White Fang members.

Blake took down some numbers of the enemies and quickly ran towards the hover planes, Silver followed behind.

" _GET THEM!"_ the White Fang general ordered his men and surrounded the place.

" _There's too many of them!"_ Blake said as she turned on the hover plane's engine.

Silver reloaded her Laxus and told Blake to stay back and to take off when she can.

" _What!? I can't just leave you here!"_ Blake exclaimed in disagreement.

" _Don't worry, Kitty Cat, I won't die that easily!"_ Silver said as she jumped out of the hover plane. She swung her Laxus, setting it to the side with a loud swish.

" _Let's get this party started!"_ Silver shouted as she dashed towards the White Fang members that were blocking the runway.

The White Fang members tried to stop her, some of them releasing rapid fire and unpredictable physical attacks at the silverish white haired Faunus.

She took a swift turn, swinging her Laxus in a powerful arc resulting in a few of the assailants to be sent away flying smashing against the others who were chasing her. When the runway was finally clear, Silver gestured to the cat Faunus to go. Blake hesitated, but she had no choice, they couldn't both be captured. She then quickly took off, leaving Silver behind. Silver smiled as she was glad that the other was able to escape, she returned her gaze at the enemies with a smirk on her face

" _COME AT ME!"_ she exclaimed before charging towards the White Fang members.

 **End of flash back-**

Blake sighed _"That was the last time I saw her"_ She said looking at the silverish white haired Faunus, letting out a soft sigh _"But I'm glad to see her again in good condition"_ she said turning her gaze back to her teammates.

" _Well, that's great news!"_ Yang said smiling.

" _Yeah! And we got a new ally! Right?"_ Ruby said squealing a bit in excitement and joy.

" _Umm...What kind of Faunus is she?"_ Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

" _I don't.. Really know.."_ Blake replied with a shrug.

" _Wait—you mean you know she's a Faunus but you don't know what kind of Faunus she is?"_ The heiress said as she raised an eyebrow, stating her question with hand gestures to emphasize each word.

" _Yes.. The odd thing is that no one really knows what kind of Faunus she is"_ Blake replied as she crossed her arms.

" _How could that be?"_ Ruby asked out of curiosity.

" _From what I have heard, Her Faunus appearance can only be seen when she's using her semblance,"_ The Feline Faunus said turning her gaze at Ruby.

" _Sounds complicated,"_ Yang said with a lost look on her face.

" _No, not really Yang,"_ Weiss said looking at the brawler with an annoyed look on her face.

" _Hey—what did I say?!"_ The brawler asked seemingly confused as to why the heiress looked.. Irritated?

" _Nothing!"_ She said stiffly _"Well at the very least, I don't think she's a threat to us,"_ The heiress said before letting a soft sigh escape her lips.

" _Wait, how did the two of you get into the White Fang again?"_ Yang asked out of curiosity.

" _Well, I don't exactly remember but all I know is that I was a member ever since I was a child,"_ The Feline Faunus said as she turned her gaze to the brawler

" _Ohhhh…ok,"_ Yang said seemingly down as she didn't get the answer she expected.

 **Several moments later—**

 **BOOOOM!**

 **KRAGHSSHHH!**

 **THUGSHH!**

Explosions were heard by the group

" _WHAT WAS THAT!?"_ Yang exclaimed as they all stood up.

 **End of Phase 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY AU-Thru The Dark: The Crow's Appearance**

 **BOOOOM!**

 **KRAGHSSHHH!**

 **THUGSHH!**

Explosions were heard by the group

" _WHAT WAS THAT!?"_ Yang exclaimed as they all stood up.

" _Let's go check it!"_ Ruby said with a nod before proceeding outside.

They quickly headed towards the location where the explosion occurred. They all stopped with Ruby stopping with a screech. Mouth agape, they all eyed the place.

Body parts of Grimm's were found scattered on the ground.

" _Who could have done this?"_ Weiss asked tightening her grip on her rapier.

" _Silver, do you know anyone who could've known about this place?"_ Ozpin asked as he turned around to face the Silver haired faunus.

Silver shook her head _"Aside from you guys and her.., none"_ she replied walking towards a Grimm whom was sliced into half.

" _Hmm ..., by the looks of it, The intruder may be someone we know or someone who knows this place"_ Taiyang said referring to the mansion.

They were all in deep thought as they examined the place and in a sudden Ruby called the others.

" _Guys! Guys! Look at what I found!"_

The rest of the group approached Ruby.

" _What is it lil'sis?"_ The brawler asked.

" _I found this"_ Ruby said as she held out a black feather that she found.

" _Umm ...,"_ Weiss had a confused look for a moment _"_ _And how does that feather prove helpful?"_ The heiress asked as her brows _furrowed._

" _You know Ruby, you should definitely find something more ..., Helpful and useful"_ she added with hand gestures to emphasize her words as she took the feather.

" _Let me take a look if I may? Ms. Schnee"_ Ozpin asked with a smile.

" _Uhh ..., Of course professor Ozpin"_ Weiss said as she handed the black feather to the silver haired huntsman.

" _Thank you Ms. Schnee"_ He said as he gently took the black feather.

" _Hmm ..., This doesn't seem to be a Nevermore's feather since its small"_ he said as he fixed his eye glasses with the hand where he held his cane.

" _It's more like a crow's feather"_ Silver said with a hand on her waist as she stood beside the silver haired huntsman.

" _Agreed"_ Taiyang said with a nod.

Ozpin's eyes widened _"Could it be …, EVERYONE! BACK TO THE MANSION! QUICKLY!"_ he exclaimed before sprinting his way back to the mansion.

The rest followed him with questions on their minds _"Who could it be?"_

A few more moments later, they reached the mansion.

" _I think he's inside"_ Silver said as she stopped beside the silver haired man.

He nodded in response before taking a few steps towards the front door. Zwei and the other five followed behind and stopped a few steps away from Silver.

" _Do you know who it is?"_ asked Blake between her breath.

Silver gave her a nod _"Someone we know actually"_ She said looking at Ruby, Yang and Taiyang before turning her gaze back to the feline faunus.

The three looked at each other as their eyes widened _"Could it be!?"_ they exclaimed as Ozpin opened the front door.

A man in brown cloak was sitting on a couch near the fire place. A huge long silver scythe was seen leaning against the wall beside the fireplace. It was only one man who uses a scythe. The one and only mentor of Ruby…

" _The Dusty Old Crow"_ Ozpin said as the other smiled at him.

" _It has been a while"_ said Taiyang as he entered the mansion along with his daughters and the corgi that followed behind.

" _UNCLE QROW!"_ The sisters shouted as they ran towards the man in brown cloak along with Zwei who seemed to be in hype upon seeing Qrow.

" _Hello girls!"_ The man in brown cloak said as he took his hood off. His silver hues along with his spiky maroon hair were a perfect combination. He smiled softly as he stood up and hugged the girls along with the corgi.

" _How have you been Uncle Qrow?"_ Ruby asked, hugging the huntsman in brown cloak.

" _Been good and busier as ever and how about my sweet angels?"_ asked Qrow.

" _We've been great!"_ Yang replied.

" _Yeah and stronger!"_ Ruby added as she smiled widely, pumping her fists.

" _That's good to hear girls"_ said Qrow while patting their heads.

" _Arf! Arf!"_ Zwei barked while wagging his tail.

"Zwei! Long-time no see boy!" Qrow said before laughing.

" _What may have brought you here brother?"_ asked Taiyang as he approached the man in brown cloak.

" _Well …,"_ He took out his scroll and showed it to Taiyang and Ozpin _"Glynda told me about the mission"_ he said before returning his scroll back in his pocket.

" _And why am I not surprised"_ said Ozpin with a smile as he closed his eyes and shook his head sidewards.

" _However ..., I am here to give you additional information about this case and ..., To help out as well since I got nothing to do for now"_ said Qrow.

" _I assume you got something interesting"_ Ozpin said.

"Yes" Qrow replied.

" _And …, I assume you got suspended by the council ..., Again"_ Silver said interrupting the three of them as she approached the group.

" _Unfortunately …, yes"_ said Qrow as he scratched the back of his head.

" _What a trouble maker for an old man"_ Silver mocked with an audible sigh.

" _Hey-,"_ before Qrow could even speak another word; Ozpin interrupted him as he cleared his throat

" _Any way …, Girls, if don't mind ..., we need some time alone"_ he said while fixing his eye glasses.

Taiyang looked at the four girls and nodded at them, gesturing them to leave for a moment.

The girls nodded as well and headed to the dining room.

" _So, that's your uncle Qrow?"_ asked Blake.

" _YEP! His cool isn't he!?"_ said Ruby in a hyped manner.

" _More like OLD"_ Weiss replied as she crossed her arms.

" _Hey- Ice queen …, He may be old but he can still kick some ass!"_ said Yang, pumping her fists'

" _I'll believe it when I see it"_ Weiss said crossing her legs this time.

" _Oh, you'll see!"_ Ruby replied with a wide smile.

 **Meanwhile...**

" _If that is true then ...,"_ Taiyang muttered

" _Yes, it seems like we are approaching the apocalypse ...,"_ said Qrow

" _The evil queen has made her move and at any time she ..., May show and use 'it' "_ said Ozpin.

" _In that case ..., there's nothing we can do but ..., fight"_ He added as his grip on his mug tightened

 **End of Phase 5**


End file.
